lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Dynamo
| height = 5 ft. 11 in. | weight = 198 lbs. | born = 1988 | hometown = San Diego, California | music = "Innuendo" by Queen | affiliation = • The Prophecy of Violence | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Luchador high flyer/submission | finisher = Dragon Meteor Press (Shooting Star Press) | winpct=63 | wins=5 | losses=3 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel }} Dick Dynamo (born Richard Dynamo, Jr.) is an openly homosexual American professional e-wrestler that is performing for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He is a member of The Prophecy of Violence, along with his tag team partner MC Steel, Daniel Pleasant, and Sean Jensen. Dynamo is best known for his current gimmick, the Dynamic Dragon. Early life Dick Dynamo is the youngest of three athletic siblings; his older brother a professional Mixed Martial Arts fighter, and his sister an Archery coach to Olympic hopefuls. Following in his siblings' footsteps, he was in sports throughout his schooling. Most notably when Dynamo seemingly found his niche in amateur wrestling, competing for his high school for all four years in his weight class. He had helped his school win State his sophomore and junior years. His talent for amateur wrestling did not get unnoticed, as most universities in California were offering scholarships for Dynamo to wrestle on their teams, as well as being told that he would have a talent for professional wrestling. After some crucial thinking, Dynamo concluded not to go to college in order to pursue the world of professional wrestling. This started a rift between him and his older brother, causing the sibling to resent Dynamo as such. After training to use his height and stature to his advantage under a luchador, Dynamo has made appearances for international promotions in Japan and Mexico under the gimmick of the Dynamic Dragon, wearing mostly dragon-themed attire as he seen some moderate success in independent circuit. Though seen as a potential asset for multiple promotions, Dynamo signed a contract with Pro Wrestling ELITE, despite the objection of his family, causing him to be disowned. While in PWE, he competed in his Dynamic Dragon gimmick, and had become a two-time PWE Television Champion, and has proved to be a rising star within the roster. In his first reign as Television Champion, it was revealed (in a very tasteless way) that Dynamo is a homosexual, putting his career at risk. However, after the scandal was revealed, Dick redeemed himself by making jokes at the expense of his rivals, and eventually fighting with a broken nose - wearing a protective face mask while in competition until it healed. He established himself as the first gay champion within the ranks of Pro Wrestling ELITE. Career Rookie Year and the Hardcore Degenerates Dynamo made his LPW debut on the Insane Asylum telecast under the heroic 'Black and Blue Blur' gimmick, defeating Dante Odiah and Sam Carter in a Dark Match. Later that night, he was revealed as the newest member of Revelations by member Joe Michaels. At Altered Reality V, Dynamo helped to represent Insanity against Team Pyromania in the lower card Elimination tag team match in a losing effort, being eliminated by Ian Oberon. Dynamo was drafted to Pyromania as part of the LPW Draft at Homecoming, being the 33rd Draft pick. In the first Pyromania show since the draft, Dynamo and MC Steel joined forces as Project Sober to defeat The Prophecy of Violence in a "Double-Edged Sword" tag team match, advancing in the Phoenix Cup tournament. After Pyromania 17.1, the name of his tag team's was changed to The Hardcore Degenerates after MC Steel fell out of the Straight Edge lifestyle. In the second round of Pyromania's Phoenix Cup tournament, Dynamo was eliminated after getting hit by Sean Jensen, whom cost him a chance to remain in the tournament. Though both Hardcore Degenerates were eliminated from the tournament, it didn't stop them from interfering in the Undisputed Tag Team title match, both taking out the Prophecy of Violence members Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone during the match. In the process of the attack, Dynamo hit Pleasant with a Dragon Meteor Press at ringside. In the aftermath of Honor Roll, Dynamo announced that he is bringing his previous gimmick of the Dynamic Dragon to LPW, discarding his old gimmick for a more rebellious demeanor while maintaining his sense of humor. At Pyro 17.3, Steel has beaten Stone in a singles match with their respective tag team partners in their corner. In the aftermath, a brawl broke out between the two warring tag teams, only to be stopped by Pyro General Manager Drew Michaels. The Dynamic Dragon was teamed with Daniel Pleasant against The Wisemen in a tag team match, only to lose by DQ after Steel and Stone interfered. During the match, Dynamo's knee was hurt while fighting X. The Prophecy of Violence :See also: The Prophecy of Violence At One Way Ticket, the Hardcore Degenerates beat The Prophecy of Violence in a Tornado Tag Team match after Pleasant turned on Stone. After Dynamo and Steel became number one contenders to the Tag Titles, Sean Jensen came out to announce that both the Dynamic Dragon and High King of Hardcore have joined PoV, effectively ejecting Stone from the stable. After beating Cripsy and Kaiser Kidd in a tag team match, Dynamo and the other Prophets were attacked by the new members of Australis, Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones. As all PoV members were entered into Insanity's Master of the Asylum tournament, Dick Dynamo participated in his first main event, where he, Cynical, Jason Gravis, and Jeff Watson won a "Cleansed by Fire" Elimination Tag Team Match, with only Gravis being eliminated from the team. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dragon Meteor Press'' (Shooting Star Press from an elevated postion, be it top rope, top of the cage, or ladder; can be used in its corkscrew variation) **''Dragon Trap'' (Modified Gogoplata submission hold) **''Dragon Twister'' (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault to a fallen opponent in the corner) *'Favorite moves' **619 (Tiger Feint Kick) **Aero-Dynamics (Turnbuckle climb into a rebound corkscrew senton on a standing opponent) **Aurora Draconis (Northern Lights Suplex transitioned into a Bridging Dragon Suplex) – innovated **Dragon's Backlash (top rope springboard roundhouse kick to the opponent's head) **Dragon Flip (Sunset Flip pin) **Blur-icanrana (Springboard hurricanrana pin) **Dragon Pounce (Corner slingshot splash) **Backflip Inverted DDT **Tornado DDT **Bite of the Dragon **Around-the-World Headscissors Takedown **Dragonrana **Facebreaker knee smash **Springboard Crossbody **Dragon Suplex **Dragon Screw Legwhip **Inverted Sharpshooter **Superkick *'Nickname' **'Dynamic Dragon' (prefix) **(The) Black and Blue Blur **Double D *'Theme Music' **''"It's My Life" by Bon Jovi'' (used from debut at Insane Asylum to Honor Roll) **''"Innuendo"'' by Queen (used from Pyro 17.3 to current) **''"Hang 'em High"'' by Dropkick Murphys (used with The Prophecy of Violence) **''"Holiday"'' by Green Day'' (used with The Hardcore Degenerates) **''"Thank You For The Venom" by My Chemical Romance'' (used with Project Sober at Pyromania 17.1) *'Entrance information' **Coming out to "Innuendo," Dick walks out to the ramp in his flashy blue robe. Stopping in the middle of the ramp to take his hood off, he crosses his hands in the Straight Edge pose, before raising his hands in the air like claws, as a big blast of blue pyros occurred on stage. As the pyros ended, Dick hits a crotch chop, while walking down the ramp with a smile that makes him awesome even when booed. Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling ELITE' **PWE Television Championship (2 times) *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Apex 25 ranked him #24 (December 2010) with MC Steel as Project Sober **Apex 25 ranked him #24 (March 2011) with Dick Dynamo as The Hardcore Degenerates **Apex 25 ranked him #25 (April 2011) with Dick Dynamo as The Hardcore Degenerates **Nominated for 2010 Rookie of the Year Match history See also *Dick Dynamo gallery External links Category:Wrestlers